


Hero Worship

by immoral_crow



Category: Deadpool (Comics)
Genre: Backstory, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immoral_crow/pseuds/immoral_crow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Characters have to come from somewhere, right? Even the Merc with a Mouth has a backstory - in fact, he has more than most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero Worship

**Author's Note:**

> Mr Crow asked what I thought would happen if Miyamoto met Deadpool. This is not quite what was asked for.

They say that Musashi Miyamoto was one of the greatest swordsmen who ever lived. That he lived in Japan in the sixteenth century. That he fought the first of more that 60 duels when he was 13 years old, and was undefeated until he died at the age of 62. They say that at the moment of his death, he had himself hefted upright so he was seated with one knee vertically raised, holding his sword with his left hand and a cane in his right hand. That he died like this. 

(They never give you the true backstories of the superheroes do they? And we all have one. Even in sixteenth century Japan there were fictional texts, not unlike the comic books you can find today, and Miyamoto featured in several. Ask any historian – ask them how they differentiate what happened to Miyamoto in reality and what happened in fictional accounts. They can’t. No one can. That’s the curse of true backstory.) 

They say that Miyamoto had been left scarred and ugly by eczema, that he never bathed, that he was habitually late and that he once killed an opponent with a bokken that he had carved from an oar used on the boat that carried him to the island.

They say he left his village when he was 15, and that he travelled. They have no idea how right they are. 

They say he died of cancer – they got one part of that right anyway

They ask me whether I would have liked to have met him.

Every superhero has a backstory – even one as pisspoor as I am. 

I don’t have to wonder what it would have been like to meet him – all I have to do it lift this mask and look at the scabbed and tumorous face in the mirror. And over my shoulder, I see you. Watching. Making me jump through hoops. For centuries. 

Don’t think I am going to forget you.


End file.
